A Coin with Many Faces
by Took-Baggins
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets focusing on fandom created Once-lers.
1. Happy

Whoa, it's been a while. Anyway, I've got a collection of one-shot going _(Room to Run, Time to Grow)_ but I'm establishing a separate collection for ask blog related things. I hope you guys like what I'll be putting up here!

**Happy**

(Creamcest)

* * *

Warmth, family, home...

Steam's home offered a different sort of happiness. One that came easily and freely. He'd been alright before but when it came down to it...woman after woman, even man after man there was an emptiness in Crudler that he hadn't even recognized until there was something to fill it with. Happiness.

Now, sitting in the small, warm kitchen they shared he understood that happiness. This place was home. Even if it was cluttered, despite Greedlerbot's best efforts to combat the inventor's habits, it was cozy and welcoming. He liked it there, especially when Steam was nearby. The smaller man poked around the cabinets, a thoughtful look on his face as no doubt he was constructing something in his mind. He was vaguely aware of Crudler's presence but completely missed the other's eyes following him. "Coffee?" he asked without turning around.

"No."

"Tea?" He watched Steam turn slightly toward him, the movement revealing the tip of his nose and curve of his cheek. Mere glimpse as it was, it brought a smile to his face.

"...No."

"What then? Don't you want anything? I know there's not much..."

Crudler stood and slowly walked toward Steam, the small smile still visible on his face. "Be quiet, Steam." He could see as Steam turned to him that he hadn't expected him to be so close, to close in on him. Blue eyes widened, sending a warm flutter through his heart. Seeing that look in his eyes, those feelings that wrapped him in warmth and happiness never failed to surprise him. He loved it. He also loved to tease him, to turn those freckled little cheeks a soft red. It wasn't hard.

"U-Um..." Crudler was so close to him, barely a hair's breadth between them, but there was no contact. Steam blushed in anticipation. He looked up at Crud, the soft, measured puff of his breath ghosting across the taller man's neck. Nervously, his gaze flickered down from Crudler's face. "What...do you want, then?"

"Heh. You know, you're a beautiful man."

"Huh!?"

Chuckling softly, he tipped his head down to press a small kiss to the inventor's lips. "You want to know what I want?" Steam nodded slowly, his eyes lost in Crud's face. "I'll give you a hint." He lifted his arms to pull Steam against his chest and rested his chin on top of his head, warm and happy.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read, I hope you'll review as well. I'm open to suggestions and ideas if anyone would like me to write anything.


	2. Father

_I think it might need to be clarified that this collection doesn't feature the original Once-ler of Greedler. Characters featured here are ask blog Once-lers and/or other characters, some well known and some not. The next couple chapters are for my own Once-ler (stuff written by request as well as for character development.)_

**Father**

**Once-ler**: Petshop Once-ler

* * *

It was a long walk from the wide, shallow river to their big house in the plains, and while his father covered the distance with long, sure strides, Pet found his stumbling steps to be much slower. He was tired, and the short fishing pole felt heavy against his shoulder..."Whoa, bud, you okay?" He hadn't noticed his father stop, and now the tall man was leaning over him, a fond smile gracing his features. Pet nodded and leaned into the hand that stroked the top of his head. "You look tired."

"M'okay, Daddy..." He _was_ tired. A full day of splashing through the shallows and chasing the shining silver fish had worn him out. The assurance wasn't very convincing to his father.

"Okay, well, here." He felt the man pry his pole from his fingers and the sudden thrill of the ground falling away from his feet. His surprise startled him into wakefulness. A soft laugh escaped his father as he settled the boy onto his shoulders. "There ya go, half-pint. Better?"

"Yeah." Dark hair cushioned his small cheek as he rested it atop his father's head and wrapped his thin arms around his neck. Softly, he started humming, his deep voice floating gently into the air around them. They set off again, his long legs sending the path flying by beneath them. Once-ler watched it silently from the corner of his eye.

The sun was setting, it's orange glow seeping over the landscape and blanketing them with the last of its warmth. At length Pet felt his father's head shift a little as he glanced over his shoulder at him. "Let's have a fire tomorrow. Outside."

This caused Pet to perk up. he beamed and set his chin against his father's hair. "Oh! Can we have hot dogs?"

"If we have any."

"And mashed potatoes?"

"I reckon your ma might make us some if we ask."

"An'...an' what about jelly?"

"Jelly?"

"Uh-huh! I want jelly!"

The man couldn't hide a laugh at this as he asked, "Oncie, what are you gonna do with jelly at a campfire?"

"Eat it." It was the most obvious answer in the world. At least to Pet it was.

"Oh, of course. How silly of me." They both smiled, making plans and laughing as they followed the darkening road home.


	3. Confessions Ain't Easy

**Confessions Ain't Easy**

**Once-ler**: Petshop Once-ler

Kenzi and Gertrude are mine as well.

* * *

"A-All right, look...I think there's been a misunderstanding. What I said the other night...that wasn't true. At all. The thing is, I'm not good at talking to people and it's even worse when it comes to things like this. I mean, it's hard for everybody, right? Anyway, I guess I panicked a little...okay a lot, because they kept asking and I wasn't really ready but I felt pressured to say somethi-"

"You're rambling again." Pet frowned down at the little gecko perched on the register. She was watching him with a patient, but bored expression. It had been an hour already and Pet had yet to get all the way through what he wanted to say. The gecko was constantly stopping him.

"Kenzi, I'm not rambling!"

"Yes, you are. I stopped listening five minutes ago." He sighed, knowing that this was going to be harder than he had anticipated. He slumped against the counter and scratched at his head, ruffling his dark hair. She was right. He was opening his mouth and just letting whatever came to mind pop out. That was a horrible idea. She'd get bored before he had a chance to say anything!

The slouch he'd settled into was beginning to hurt his back and he grunted as he buried his face into the crook of his arm, frustration burning in him. He felt like he was kidding himself. He couldn't even get it together enough to talk to her, why would she want him?

Something prodded gently at his arm. he glanced up to see Kenzi studying him with steady eye. Huffing, he tried to ignore her. "Look, if what's-her-name really-"

"Det!" His head shot up in annoyance. He blushed as she stared at him. "It's not her name, it's just...just what I call her." He made a face at the heat he could feel rising clear to his ears. She gracefully ignored his embarrassment, focusing instead on the eye he was peeking at her with.

"If...Det really is interested in you, you should just be yourself. Relax. It's not like you need to win her over or anything."

"You weren't there!" He pushed away from the counter and groaned. "I made such a mess of things! I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm not interested and I think I upset her..." Really beginning to stress, he pulled at his hair and began pacing the aisles, moving quickly. The shop's few residents peered at him from where they had bedded down for the night in various cages and perches. He bristled as the amusement in their stares and did his best to ignore them. He'd never been in such a state, frustrated and shaky, sick to his stomach. He paused as he came back to the counter. "I've screwed up! What if she doesn't like me anymore?"

"I like you!" A voice piped up from across the shop and Pet couldn't help rolling his eyes.

"Thank you, Gertrude." He looked toward the blue parakeet that was perched on top of an empty fish bowl in the front window and smiled faintly. She ruffled her feathers happily. "That doesn't help me much right know, but I appreciate the thought."

"If she's already lost interest in you it's not worth worrying over." He wandered back to the counter.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"It's honest, is what it is."

He scowled at this and stared at his feet. That wasn't true at all, he knew it wasn't. "Look, just take a few minutes to calm down. You're getting worked up and that won't help anything."

He didn't answer her. Instead he went to a shelf of cat toys and began sorting them back into their proper bins. Having something else to focus on for a minute helped to calm him a little. Work was good like that. He tried to regain his composure as he stood there. The gecko had a point, he was pretty easily flustered and it wouldn't help him fix anything. Now he was thinking more clearly as he had something to do, and he could focus on his main problem. What to say? Apologizing would just cause him to ramble again. He wanted to explain himself but at the same time he just wanted to get it out and have it over. His hands fell still as his mind began working itself through the paths he could take.

Breathing deeply for a moment, he turned to look back at Kenzi. She was looking at him expectantly. Pet set his jaw and straightened determinedly.

"I made a mistake." She perked up a little, realizing that he was talking to her again. "I just...I panicked. I'm sorry. I like you. I really do. A-And I want...well, I'm not really sure what I want, but I do want you if you'll have me." He stopped, uncertain. _Would _she want him? Why would she? He was...no. No, he couldn't start thinking like that. The gecko was smiling at him, unoticed, as he pulled at his hair again.

This just wasn't working. He couldn't decide what to say and even if he did, he would forget it anyway. Pet smoothed his hair back down and addressed the shop in general. "I'm going to think. The door's locked, don't bother me." Without bothering to see if they were listening, he slouched his way to the office and locked the door behind him. He didn't come out for the rest of the night.


End file.
